foursiderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mani Sok
⠀⠀⠀''Not to be confused with his father, Man Sok, or the infamous criminal, Mai Sok. 'Assad Man''' "'Mani" Sok '(November 11 2124 – May 12 2189) was a Meezican revolutionary during the Mezaco Jungle War and Nunavut Independence War, leader of the Talibanzo, founding father of New Mezaco alongside Soi Kil, and the first monarch of the nation. Mani Sok served as king from 2145 to his sudden disappearance from New Mezaco in 2175. He then fought in revolutionary wars in New Canada and Foggyland until his honourable death in the Mezaco Jungle War. Early Life Mani Sok was born in PEI to Man Sok, a loyal Meezican citizen who was pressured to join the Taliban at gun point during the Taliban Occupation of Meezicoz. At age 3, Mani was rushed out of PEI by his mother as a refugee because of the Great Taliban Offensive. His father was killed in combat and his mother brought him to New Brunswick, across Confederation Bridge. The two were detained by Vuspunia and they were sold to N&L as slaves. They were sold to rich Meezicans and Mani and his mother worked as a slave for a decade until 2143. Founding of New Mezaco In 2143, a young slave Mani Sok woke up with a vision from the Meezican Gods telling him to create a new land of worship in the middle east. This vision influenced Mani to escape. He told Som Dok, the son of his captor, about his vision. Som agreed to help him, and let Mani Sok free without his fathers permission. Mani alongside Soi Kil took a long pilgrimage north to the Bay of Meezicoz where they were blessed with more knowledge and vision of the Meezican Gods. The two gathered a boat and sailed across the Atlantic Ocean and trekked by foot until they felt a strong presence of the gods pulling them to the former nation of Kuwait, where they founded New Mezaco. Exile in Retasu and Kixem In early 2175, Mani Sok was planning to go to Hong Kong to meet the president but his pilot was going the opposite direction of Cartum. The two crashed on an island near the coast of France and it was too late to turn back after the pilot died with the plane. Mani blessed the pilot and built a raft to get off the island. Mani sailed through the Atlantic sea for a year, praying and fishing through the help of the God's for 344 days. After almost a year at sea, Mani found himself on the coast of Retasu. Mani Sok got a new occupation and citizenship in Retasu and worked at a universal farm for money. When Mani gained a house in Retasu, he realized that from the coast he could see the island of Meezicoz. Suffering from post traumatic stress disorder from his past life as Man Sok, Mani Sok starting firing his AK-47. He was detained after he was brought back to sanity and was brought to court. During the court session, he was saved by his lawyer and the two criminals found refuge in Kixem. Mani Sok's exile is believed to be started at this point by his followers. In the Red Nation and Cartum In 2177, Mani Sok joined and moved to the Red Nation after a deal with the ruler and started farming chickens, cows and rice in Nunavut. He opened a grocer in Yukon and sold eggs, meat and other necessities. Mani Sok did not participate in any of the protests in 2180 by the Nunavut Independence Army but was tragically shot in the leg by a missed bullet from a Red Nation soldier. Mani was crippled for an entire year and the poor healthcare of the Red Nation would have left him to die. He was brought to the Cartum hospital by government doctors helping poor citizens and his leg was assessed by Cartum doctors only to be miraculously healed by an otherworldy entity. Mani opened up the same grocer in New Brunswick, Cartum. In Foggyland Mani Sok decided to leave Canada in 2179 and decided to head back home to Kuwait as the former Kan (King). He saved enough money to buy a plane ticket back home to New Mezaco from Saint John but the plane turned out to be heading in the opposite direction. Mani Sok was scammed and was on his way to be sold as a slave in Korea until the plane was struck by lighting twelve times and was swallowed by a strong wave from sea unnaturally in the matter of seconds. Mani, the sole survivor of the wreck, floated on a piece of metal for days until he found his way on the beaches of Bangkok. Mani Sok then got a job there and created a brand chain selling chocolate. In Thailand, Mani purchased an inactive Scorpion-7 Shadowstalker and repaired it with divine powers, making it immensely powerful. Mani moved to Vietnam in 2180 to base his chocolate company there and resided in Hanoi working as a chocolate businessman and civil worker. Mezaco Jungle War In 2189, Mani Sok met Noe Papazo in the streets of Hanoi coincidentally. Noe was one of Mani's followers and was born in the Faha Tempazo. Noe claimed that everyone believed Mani was dead back in New Mezaco and his son is now king, San Sok. Mani accepted this fact and the two talked about their life over a cup of tea in Taiwan Dragon. Noe was brought to Vietnam to preach the Meezican faith as a punishment for killing a POW. While the two were talking, they overheard Meezican chatter from the booth next to them. They heard a squad of men plotting to take over the Foggyland police department and Medaizocan church, and to instead replace it with their version of Meezican faith, a more hostile and threatening religion. Mani went to their booth and demanded for them to not do that, and the squad of people turned out to be followers of the Vietnam Meezican Society. They instantly recognized the former king and declared a full crusade on him and his people. In an attempt to destroy the evildoers of the Meezican religion, Mani and Noe left to New Mezaco in order to gather the Talibanzo, the Mezacan monarch's elite group of followers that are tasked to defend the kingdom and the religion. When Mani returned to New Mezaco, he was greeted by his son and the two bonded for the first time in almost two and a half decades. Mani gathered the Talibanzo and left to Sanya with them. When they landed, they hopped on a second plane and went to the Hanoi airport to get picked up by Noe and his militia. Together, the Talibanzo and the Foso Mezaco Militia set off to fight against the VMS. Mani provided scout assistance and used his shadowstalker and AK-47 from the Great Taliban Offensive to kill the foes. The Talibanzo pushed the VMS back into the jungle towards Son La and eventually gained control of the mountain. While the VMS were dying fast, Mani dropped all of his weapons and walked into enemy lines with only a candle and blessed every single dying VMS soldier, proclaiming "''Soulja blazoi, fogaiv ouf Joo ass mehe foo soulja alto" ''(You are blessed, forgiveness of the God's from me for you) During the victory in the first conflict in Bắc Kạn in the Mezaco Jungle War, the militia were stationed in the city of Son La. The remaining VMS soldiers were executed and all survivors retreated to the jungles to regroup at the rice fields. Taking after them, the joint force flew through the jungle in an APC. Alongside them, Mani Sok led the final stand against the VMS and highhandedly killed several of them while blessing all of their corpses. While fighting a skilled former VLA soldier, Mani Sok was shot in the leg. Noe called out to Mani and jumped to his aid, only for Mani to pass in his arms. Death With the Mezaco Jungle War raging on, Mani Sok died in battle in a large creek in Bắc Kạn. Surrounded by his comrade Noe Papazo attempting to bandage him, he slowly realized that Mani was already killed. Mani's body was brought back home to New Mezaco and his funeral was attended to by 350,000 people, including Noe Papazo, President Joe Maze of Foggyland, President Andrew Castillo of Cartum, President Hector Larue of Estile and Nephi Khaba of the East African Federation. Mani's body was thrown into the active volcano beneath the Faha Tempazo and small remainders of his ashes were gathered and distributed to his close peers. Mani Sok's leadership of New Mezaco was given to his son, San Sok. Legacy Mani Sok's legacy in both New Mezaco and other countries is strong. He is considered to be one of the most influential leaders is known within the country for being a highly spiritual and divine man who died to protect his people's faith. Namesakes * Mani Sok City is a city in New Mezaco named after Mani. * Al-Maqhaa Mani Sok is a famous Mezacan coffee and camel milk cafe in Cairo named after Mani. * Mani Avenue is a road in Kuwait City named after Mani, which leads straight to a temple in the city. Category:Characters